


Line of a song

by Colormysoultraurig



Category: Life with Derek
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 18:38:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15540519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colormysoultraurig/pseuds/Colormysoultraurig
Summary: "I'm a notch in your bed post but your just a line in a song"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first line of the song doesn't belong to me sorry.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT!"

"Derek I'm sorry-"

"NO! NO! JUST STOP OK. I-I can't do this. Casey you need to leave."

Derek closed his eyes and put his head in hands. He stayed like that till he heard his dorm room close. He finally lifted his head holding back the tears. Derek Venturi doesn't do tears.

Sam had come to visit that weekend. Derek was his best friend and he believed that he deserved to get knocked down a peg but this, this was just cruel. He couldn't believe what Casey had done.

"Derek you gonna be ok?"

"I'll be fine Sam just leave."

"Derek-"

"I SAID LEAVE!"

"I'll uhh- I'll see you tomorrow before I go ok?"

All Sam got was a grunt of acceptance. He was happy he got that. God he couldn't believe how Casey could have done that to Derek. Yeah she didn't like him but does it warrant all this? He didn't think so.

**LWD**

 

**A few days prior**

Casey walked into the coffee shop on campus scanning the room for her friends. She's been there for two years now and still only managed to make 2 friends but that's all she needed in her opinion.

She sat next her, on campus, best friend Cassandra and across from her newer friend, Clair. She ordered her favorite tea and began to talk to her friends.

Cassandra was a tall slender girl with dark skin, hair, and eyes. She had a fiery personality and that's what Casey liked.

Clair was a shorter, but not to short, girl with blond locks that made their way down her whole back all the way to the top of her ass. Casey always thought the shy girl was Derek's type, in looks that is.

Somewhere along the line the topic of conversation made its way to Derek like it always seems to. Neither of the girls knew that they were step siblings and Casey was determined to keep it that way. Here she could have people not judge her based on Derek and no one had to know that she was semi-related to the monstrosity named Derek.

Eventually one of the girls said something along the lines of "You'd never be able to get Derek Venturi. Sorry Case but your not his type." This made Casey so mad. She knew she could get Derek and she wouldn't even have to try. Not because she was so confident in her "game" because in all honesty she didn't really have any. She knew she could because of something that happened at the end of senior year.

_ Derek had come home from a farewell party for the school completely hammered. He was wobbling, stumbling, and mumbling. He began to talk like he was telling someone a secret no one was meant to know and they really weren't. _

_ "Casey! You know what?" _

_ "What Derek?" _

_ "Youuur pretty like pretty pretty and and I kiiiiinda like you. I mean like like you like you. I wanna kiss you like aaaaall the time. It takes a looooot not to touch you." _

Derek never remembered that night but Casey did.

Casey heated up and thought of so many things to say to her but none came out.

"YES I CAN!"

"Casey don't take this the wrong way but Derek doesn't really go for your type. In looks he goes for Claire but in personality he goes for ditsy girls who will do anything. That's just not you and good thing too."

"You guys don't know anything. If I wanted to I could get him."

"I'll believe it when I see it." Claire said with a small amount of attitude.

Casey felt slightly bad but she was set on proving a point. She had to prove that she could get Derek Venturi if she damn well pleased.

**LWD**

Derek was the hockey star, the lead singer and guitarist of a campus famous band, and the guy madly in love with his step sister. No one knew the third one except his best-friend Sam. He never came right out and told him but he knows.

Mr. Hockey star could've had anyone he wanted but he didn't want anyone, he wanted her. He made himself seem like a player to try to prove to himself he could be with others and hide from others just how in love he is with Casey. That's why he always went for the ditsy blonds, they are the exact opposite of Casey.

It was a Thursday and Derek had been invited to a party and brought Sam along. It was about an hour after he arrived that he noticed the brunet walk in with her friends. He's only had half a beer and knowing how hard it was gonna be to keep his mind off Casey he finished the one he had and grabbed another.

He was determined to not think about her.

**LWD**

When 3 in the morning began to roll around Casey finally noticed a tall sandy haired boy with tattered jeans and his infamous leather jacket. He was surrounded by a bunch of giggling blondes with about half twirling their hair with there finger and tilting their head to the side supposedly being seductive. She decided to make her move.

Casey made her way across the room only bumping two people along the way. The put her hand lightly in Derek's shoulder and whispered something in his ear.

"Hey Derek can we talk?"

Derek turned his head slightly in her direction before his eyes widened at the sight of the beautiful brunette in a low cut, skin tight, shimmering dark red and black dress.

"Y-Yeah umm of course. I'll be back ladies."

Casey noticed the the disappointed and angry looks from most of the girls. She smiled slightly at the thought of making other girls jealous with Derek.

**LWD**

Cassandra watched,with Clair, from across the room at the mess soon to infold with Casey. From the moment Casey walked over to Derek his entire attention was in her and he had a small sparkle that lit up his eyes as soon as he saw her. The sparkle never really went away the entire time he talked to her.

Cassandra and Clair never took their eyes off of them the entire time they talked. It seemed as though they knew each other, which they did but they didn't know that.

One minute they were talking, the next they were working their way to the door. Cassandra and Clair watched with jaws wide open.

**LWD**

The next morning Casey woke up with a shock. She had a slight pain in her head and shiver that didn't really do away. That's when she noticed she wasn't fully dressed, or dressed at all for that matter. She sat up and turned slightly to the right when she felt something rub against her leg.

That's when she noticed the familiar mop of hair, the slight snore, and the toned back she's seen way to many times for her liking.

It hit her, for someone so smart it takes her awhile to catch on to things, she'd done it, she'd slept with Derek.

Casey carefully flopped her legs over the edge of his bed and placed her toes on the cold wood floor in his dorm room. She dressed quickly and quietly trying her hardest to not wake Derek up.

Right before she left, in Casey fashion, she turned back around grabbed a page of paper, a pen and wrote a note. A simple one.

**_Bye_ **

**_~C_ **

**LWD**

"Oh my god Casey! Where were you!?" Cassandra screamed as soon as she saw Casey walk into class.

"I uhh...I was at Derek's." Casey whispered while looking at the table.

"Ok I must be losing it because last night I thought I saw you leave with Derek and I thought I heard you say you were at his place. Last night." Cassandra was freaking but Clair just stayed off in the corner observing hoping to catch more.

"Yeah I was uhh at his place last night. What's the big deal?"

"Wow OMG did you do it? I mean IT the IT IT?"

"Yeah I did."

Clair was just watching the two blabber on about how Casey actually got Derek when she noticed the man himself walking right towards them.

"Hey guys!" Clair tried to warn them.

"Oh my gosh Casey! I never thought you could do it. How did you do it?"

"GUUYS!" Clair was the only one facing his direction but no one would listen to her.

"I told you I could do it and I'm not telling you how."

"GUYS! HEY GUYS!" Clair finally got their attention. She pointed behind her and both the girls turned their heads just far enough to see Derek standing there staring at Casey.

"Derek I'm-"

"I don't wanna hear it Case!" He held out his hand to her face as he turned around to walk away.

"DEREK PLEASE! WAIT!" Casey began to get up to follow him when Cassandra grabbed her arm.

"Casey what are you doing? You only did this to prove a point to us why does he matter now? Just leave it."

Casey looked at her for a moment before she finally spoke.

"It's-you just-you just don't get it okay? I have to do this."

Casey ran away before Cassandra could say anything more.

**LWD**

Casey ran to Derek's dorm room and barged in the door. Just like at home she didn't care about knocking. To her surprise Sam was there too.

"Derek-"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT!"

"Derek I'm sorry-"

"NO! NO! JUST STOP OK. I-I can't do this. Casey you need to leave."

**LWD**

Two weeks had gone by and Derek had a local gig with his band. Casey decided to attend this one. And she's kinda glad she did no matter how hurt she was at the end of the night.

Derek and his band finally get on stage and Derek steps up to the mike.

"We wrote a new song and we'd like all of you to hear it."

The drums and bass began to play with only a few seconds till the guitar kicked in too. It took only a few more seconds for the words to start. Casey liked the song, that is till she heard the chorus.

"I'm a notch in your bedpost but your just a line in a song.

My heart hurt but that's all gone.

Just one more night would be so wrong."

Casey began to tear up and practically ran to the exit when she ran into Sam.

"Hey Case. I just thought you should know... he really does like you. He practically head over heels in love with you and what you did wasn't right but he'll get over it with time."

Casey took another glance at Derek rocking out on stage singing his new song all about Casey, whipped her eyes, and looked Sam in the eye.

"Thanks."

She smiled then pushed passed him to get to her car in the parking lot. She spent the whole ride home thinking about the stupidly attractive, neurotic, but perfectly amazing boy she'd lived with for four years.


	2. Chapter 2

Derek's head bent down just far enough to reach Casey's lips. Her eyes fluttered shut from the happiness that spread through her. His lips met hers with passion she'd never felt before. The warmth of his lips caused a slight moan to bubble up from the back of her throat.

"Derek…"

A loud crashing sound brought Casey out of whatever mental lapse she seemed to be in at the moment.

"Oh Shit…" Cassandra whispered.

"Cassandra? What happened?" Casey asked still half asleep.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you. I was just grabbing my textbook and in Casey fashion, dropped it."

Casey rubbed at her eyes and watched Cassandra leave the dorm room they happened to share. Once again took a moment for things to register in her mind. She had a dream about Derek. She had a dream about KISSING Derek! She help her head in her hands like she'd seen Derek do just two week prior. She was doomed.

**LWD**

Casey sat in the back of the relatively large lecture hall resting her chin on the palm of her hand. Claire sat beside her looking at her every few minutes. Casey didn't hear a thing the professor said, she was too busy thinking about Derek. Ever since Sam told her everything she couldn't keep her mind off Derek.

Eventually Claire had had enough so she butt in.

"Case? You ok?"

"Hmmm? Oh yeah I'm fine why?" Casey knew all too well why, she just wanted to see how much her friend knew considering she hadn't told anyone she was going to see Derek perform last night.

"You just seem dazed that's all."

"I'm fine thanks." Casey still didn't pay attention.

**LWD**

"Derek I know you're in there please talk to me. I'm sorry!" Casey was banging on Derek's door as he walked up behind her.

"Case? What are you doing here? What do you need this time?" Derek smirked at her as he opened his door.

"I don't need anything I just wanted to talk." She only took enough steps to be in his dorm but not enough to be considered 'invading his space'.

"Well it seems to me that you need my attention and willingness to talk which you don't have so you can go." He dismissed her with a wave of the hand not even bothering to look up from the laptop he just pulled out.

"Derek please-"

"I don't have anything to say to you! Leave." When he realized that he was yelling he bowed his head and hid behind his laptop. He didn't want another scene.

"Look Derek I'm sorry for what I did I wasn't thinking and did something I wish I hadn't."

"I. Don't. Care. Now leave before I escort you myself."

"Fine but I really am sorry and someday you'll forgive me." She left but Derek didn't answer her, just stared at his screen blankly.

Casey walked into the hallway closing his door slowly. She leaned against the door frame for a moment just getting her thoughts together. She seems to have made things worse by going over to see him. She wishes things were fixed, she wishes she didn't do what she did, but she wishes most that things could be different between them.

Casey made her way outside as Cassandra and Clair we passing by the building heading back from lunch. She didn't notice them at first but they sure noticed her. They began running to her, Cassandra remarkably more determined than Claire.

"Casey! Wait up!" Cassandra yelled catching up.

"Oh hey guys what's up?" Casey tried to act nonchalant putting her hands in her pockets.

"What's up with us!? What's up with you? Why are you coming out of a guy dorm and if I'm not mistaken DEREK'S DORM?"

"I just wanted to talk to him."

"Casey it was a one night stand you have to get over it. You can't change what happened. You need to get over it. You won." Cassandra gave her a concerned look.

"You guys don't understand. I love him and I needed to fix things."

"After one night? _ Nothing _ can be _ that _ good." Claire piped up.

"I beg to differ but it's not just that. It's all those years you guys never saw. All the moments I think of late at night. All the times he was with Marti and the times he stopped being his cocky self to help me in my neurotic moments. The Derek I know isn't the Derek you know. That's the Derek that I love."

Casey turned when she heard clapping just a few feet away. Derek was leaning on a lamp post watching and listening the whole time.

"Wow Spacey I knew one day all that fighting would be futile. I'm glad you finally came to you senses. I've been waiting a while." Derek pushed off of the post and walked over to her. When he made it to her he placed an arm around her shoulders like he'd done some many times before.

"And for the record… I love you to."

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my FF 2 years ago.


End file.
